


Dream Cum True

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Jason and Lulu... sex...





	Dream Cum True

**Author's Note:**

> My very first JasLu smut piece. I picture Steve Burton & Julie Marie Berman here. Enjoy!

Lulu Spencer looked around the bar and saw empty cups, spilled champagne and rice, confetti strewn on every surface, crumpled napkins with the bride and groom’s names on it… It was clearly the aftermath of a very wild wedding reception. It would be hours before she was able to restore the bar to its original sort of clean condition.  
  
Coleman walked out of the backroom and his mouth plummeted downwards in shock. “Wow you Spencers sure know how to party,” he said. “But I am definitely not going to be the one cleaning this shit up. That’s not in the cards for me. Kate and I are headed to her place. Lock up when you’re done.” He then threw his keys in Lulu’s general direction and she caught them right before they hit the ground. He was then leaving with a tipsy Kate Howard.  
  
“Isn’t it just like Carly?” Lulu murmured as she went in search of a towel to wipe down the tables with. “To throw a wild reception and then leave me all alone to clean it up?”  
  
She walked into the backroom, spied a white washrag, and walked back out just in time to see Jason Morgan saunter back into the bar. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn’t know what to say as he gave her an appraising look. The way his blue eyes burnt through her, she immediately felt exposed and hot. He was so damn gorgeous. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?  
  
“What – what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice sounding hoarse to her own ears. And high and nervous.  
  
“I saw how tore up this place was …”  
  
“And you wanted to what – stack chairs and wipe up beer stains?” Lulu asked in disbelief. She laughed then.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“Sorry if I can’t picture Jason Morgan, mobster extraordinaire, cleaning up the refuse from Carly’s crazy reception.”  
  
“She’s my friend –“  
  
“No, I still don’t buy it,” Lulu said.  
  
He shook his head as he pointedly grabbed a chair, folded it in his strong hands with ease, and stacked it by the door. “See?” he said.  
  
She watched him. He looked nervous, anxious, and those were two emotions Jason Morgan did not “do”. She had been in love with him since she was a kid. Of course she knew what he was all about, or she thought she did.  
  
“There’s some other reason –“  
  
“Lulu –“  
  
She tapped her chin. “Ohmigod, Jason, did you –“  
  
“What?” he asked looking up at her with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“Did you – did you come back here to score some face time with me … maybe?” She blushed. “Never mind. That’s absurd, I mean …”  
  
“Why would that be ‘absurd’?”  
  
Lulu noticed him put away another chair and then slowly approach her. Her face flamed with heat and her heart hammered in her chest. “Because –“  
  
He reached her finally, backing her right up into the bar. She felt the heat of his body near hers. “Because why?”  
  
“Because I’m not your type.”  
  
Jason plucked the damp washrag out of her hand and tossed it on the bar. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Why are you asking so many questions?”  
  
“You’re the one asking questions,” she returned. “Seriously, I’m not your type. You only think of me as a little sister. I think you told me that once even.”  
  
“You were fifteen at the time, you weren’t legal,” Jason said and brazenly put his hands on her hips. “But I checked. You’re eighteen now… Don’t tell me you didn’t notice me watching you during the reception.”  
  
Lulu’s face heated up. Was this really happening? Was Jason freaking Morgan coming onto her? “I noticed but I thought you were checking out this ugly dress Carly made me wear. She didn’t want anyone to upstage the bride.”  
  
Jason didn’t say anything then but the way he was looking at Lulu, she got the feeling he believed she had somehow in this yellow, purple disaster of a dress anyway.  
  
He reached out and ran a thumb down her cheek. “Jason, uh – Is this really happening?”  
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly, achingly softly, on the lips. “What do you think?”  
  
When they pulled apart, her hands came to rest on his strong, broad shoulders. “Jason… Pinch me.”  
  
“That’s kind of kinky …”  
  
“I have to know I’m not dreaming. This stuff doesn’t happen to girls like me.”  
  
He nodded and lightly moved his hand down her inner thigh, grazing the flesh there. He then lightly ground his fingers into the soft flesh of her hip. “Ohmigod, this is real,” she said in surprise. Then to her shock, he dropped to his knees and began kissing the soft flesh he had just pinched. She felt herself get wet immediately. “Oh god,” she murmured as he slid his heated hands up her legs and reached for the hem of her pink panties.  
  
“Can I?” He asked, looking up at her with a little smile.  
  
She nodded. “Yeah … Please …” She was practically begging him to touch her down there and when he did, her body tingled. His finger burrowed inside of her as soon as her panties hit the ground. He moved it slowly in and out of her tight heat and she began to rock against his hand. “Oh god, oh god,” she cried out as she reached her first climax and erupted her sweet juices on his fingers. “Jason!” she screamed as she kept rubbing her clit again and again until she was creaming his hand yet still more.  
  
He then got to his feet and rubbed his body against her hip. “Let me take you back to my place.”  
  
“No, no way!” she said. “I won’t make it there. Please … Do it here... Make love to me… I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long.”  
  
“No way have you dreamed of this for your first time.”  
  
“It’s not my first time,” Lulu said and watched his color in surprise. “Don’t be embarrassed. The first one I had wasn’t very good anyway. I want you to make love to me right here and right now – right against the bar.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jason asked.  
  
Lulu nodded. “I am totally sure.” Then to prove it, she started pulling down the straps of her ugly dress and was soon stepping out of it. She watched his eyes darken with desire. They darkened with desire for her! She was still sure she was dreaming but her aching body told her this was not a fantasy but just a dream come true.  
  
Jason looked at her body appreciatively and then dropped his mouth down over her right nipple, suckling it into his mouth until it pebbled. He then lightly sucked and nibbled on it as her hands dug into his shoulder blades. He then switched to the other breast and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand upright. She was coming undone all over again.  
  
“Jason, please, please,” she whimpered. “Just be with me. Right now.”  
  
He nodded, not wanting to torture her any longer than necessary. Her hands went to the buttons on his jeans and she helped him unclasp them. Soon she was grasping his hips and pushing down the denim fabric along with his boxers. His clothes pooled at his feet and she gasped in shock at his huge, throbbing erection.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” he promised.  
  
“I am just glad I’m not a virgin anymore,” Lulu joked and then felt dumb but Jason just smiled. He then guided his length to her entrance and ran the mushroomed tip over her slit. She panted, “Make love to me, Jason. Now!”  
  
He didn’t have to be asked again. He just slowly penetrated her and then when she urged him deeper, he went deeper still until he was buried to the hilt in her tight channel. “Oh fuck,” Lulu moaned as her walls clenched down on him as he began to pump inside of her, her back lightly smacking into the bar. He ended up putting his hands behind her to buffer the blows but he was doing just what she wanted – taking her against the bar.   
  
He lifted her up by her ass and squeezed the globes of her cheeks as he kept pounding into her until she was a helpless puddle of juices. “I’m cumming, Jason,” she cried and felt him reach his release too, a stream of hot semen gushing inside of her body.  
He stayed buried inside her for a few moments longer and then gently lowered her to stand on her own two feet.  
  
“Jason,” she practically purred as she rested her head against his shoulder. “That was …”  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed and kissed her hard on the mouth. She felt him go hard again as they kissed and she laughed.  
  
“Shouldn’t we clean this place up?” She asked.  
  
He picked her up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. “It can wait,” he said. “It can definitely wait awhile.”  
  
FINIS


End file.
